


At the end of the Line There's you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan doesn't believe in soulmates or that red thread shit. So why does his heart beat quicker, and his stomach get all knotted up whenever he sees the soulmate seeker that Seungkwan hired.





	1. Why are we here?

**Author's Note:**

> slow slow ass updates. so very slow.

Jeonghan eyed the shop they were about to enter warily. He was skeptical of all the babble and the _trend_ of finding one’s soulmate. Hell, he didn’t even believe in soulmates. So, seeing all the new dramas, the ads, almost everything go on and on about soulmates was damn annoying. People around him fed into it and gushed about the idea of soulmates. It was a damn trend and it made Jeonghan want to throw up.

But funnily enough, he was currently standing in front of a store. A store that was run by what was essentially a soulmate seeker. The person claimed to have the ability to see the so called red thread that bound soulmates together.

“I can’t wait,” Seungkwan said softly, shivering in anticipation.

Right. That’s why Jeonghan was here.

“Let’s go,” he grinned, walking straight in without looking back at Jeonghan to see if he was following at all.

“Seungkwan,” he said, frustration clear, “wait for a minute will you.”

Frowning, Seungkwan stopped and turned his head. “What?”

“Are you sure you want to waste your money on this?” Waving his hand at the sign, Jeonghan raised his brows, “Like do you really thing this person can really see it?” He bit back the last part of his rant. The part about actually believing in soulmates. Jeonghan knew better.

 Seungkwan believed. A lot. He was romantic at heart even if he hid it under his loud singing voice and his comedic side. “He doesn’t charge a lot. Well not as much as some of other people do. And he has a very high success rate. I researched a lot before I chose this place.”

Sighing, Jeonghan nodded. “All right. I’ll play supportive hyung.”

Seungkwan continued to walk, snorting all the while. “Supportive? More like you’ll make snide side comments while he tries to help me and then if it doesn’t work out you’ll be all,” he stopped, arching his brows in a caricature of Jeonghan, “Well. What did I tell you Seungkwan? All of these people who say they can find your soulmate is just another con man and a damn hack. Soulmates aren’t even real.” Rolling, his eyes Seungkwan pulled the door open, “So supportive you’ll be.”

“I’m supportive now,” Jeonghan claimed. He really wasn’t, but he was hiding it because Seungkwan really did believe and it would super shitty of him if he didn’t at least try to be sort of helpful. “I didn’t make any promises on the aftermath of this.”

Before Seungkwan could respond a warm voice called out to them. “Welcome to End of the String. How can I help you?”

A man about Jeonghan’s height came out from behind a pair of swinging half doors, like a bar saloon would have. He had eyes that twinkled and seemed to hold secrets that the average person couldn’t even fathom. And his lips, full with a pretty curl on the end of his smile. His face had a soft feel to it, despite the sharp angle of his jaw. He was a very pretty man.

And his pretty looks were doing things to Jeonghan’s stomach. But he wrote it off as indigestion from the lunch him and Seungkwan just had. This… ‘soulmate seeker’ was nothing special.

Smiling brightly back at him, Seungkwan said with glee, “I booked a reading with a Joshua. To see if he could find my soulmate.”

“I’m Joshua,” the twinkly eyed man said. “Welcome Seungkwan.” He gestured behind the moving half doors. “This way and we can get started.” Joshua looked to Jeonghan, “And you’re coming in for a reading too?”

The way he smiled at Jeonghan stopped him in his tracks. Jeonghan was never one to be tongue tied or at a loss for words, but at that very moment all thoughts flew from his mind.


	2. Happy Endings not Guareenteed

Jeonghan just stood there stunned, no doubt blinking stupidly since his voice wasn’t cooperating with him, and his dumb mouth wasn’t forming words like it was supposed to.

Seungkwan answered for him. He laughed and shook his head. “No. He’s here for moral support. Jeonghan hyung doesn’t believe in soulmates and all that stuff.”

The vision of beauty nodded. “That’s understandable. Not everyone puts faith into it.” He still smiled at Jeonghan though, “There’s a seat for you over there.” Joshua waved towards an arm chair that was placed at an angle, facing a table and two other chairs.

Dumbly, Jeonghan simply sat on the chair without even protesting or giving the guy a rejoinder on why he didn’t think soulmates didn’t even exist. Why was he so dumbfounded? The guy was pretty to be sure but what the fuck Yoon Jeonghan. In his head he wanted to scream at himself for acting so weird but he just sat there. Staring, like a damn creeper while his heart thumped loudly.

Sitting in front of Seungkwan, Joshua kept up that smile. “This might be a dumb question but it’s a necessary one. What can I do for you today? Why are you here in my store?”

“I want to find my soulmate.” Seungkwan looked half eager and half embarrassed. “I searched through a lot of sites reviews and you came up.”

“Only good things I hope,” Joshua teased with a soft laugh.

He nodded. “A lot of good things. Pricing wise and a lot of them mentioned how you were unobtrusive.”

Humming, Joshua nodded. “It’s not my place to butt in or to give you advice on anything. The only thing you as my customer or any customer has asked for when they come to me asking to find their soulmate is jus that. I’m going to find your soulmate, tell you who you’re connected to, and that’s the end.”

“You don’t promise a happy ending?” Jeonghan asked, unable to hide his derision, snapping out of his daze. He in his bought of pettiness when Seungkwan said he was going to see a soulmate seeker, snarked about happy endings.

Joshua turned to look at him. “Happy endings aren’t things that fall into someone’s lap Jeonghan-ssi. Happy endings, even with soulmates have to be worked for. People have to work at a relationship to make it a happy one. You just don’t get together with your soulmate and things fall into place like a fairy tale. Promising that would be a lie.” He frowned, his brows furrowing. “You get to know your soulmate if you can since some people don’t even want to bother with their soulmate. It’s like any other relationship, you work up to the happy ending. I don’t promise anything other than I’ll find them because anything else is beyond the realm of my powers and entirely up to the people themselves.”

Jeonghan let out a small oh. Going by Seungkwan’s little snicker, he just got schooled. And he rarely ever got schooled.

“You do realize that I hope,” Joshua said, looking at Seungkwan. “It’s in my disclaimer on my website and the contract you’ll have to sign before I do any work at all.” Taking a folder out from the side table, Joshua continued, “There are limits on what I can do and what I will be willing to do. If you can’t agree to the terms I won’t be doing any work for you.”

“I know,” Seungkwan said. “I researched thoroughly.” His ears took on a red tint, “I’m here at a chance to find the one. It’s ok if nothing comes of it. I just need to know if I have one at all. If I’m lov—” he cut himself off, biting on his lip.

Jeonghan bit back some choice words himself. He knew Seungkwan wouldn’t like if he gave his words of comfort here, not in front of some guy they barely knew. Seungkwan’s own securities would stay within their little circle of friends.

Joshua didn’t say anything though; he simply put out his hand and patted Seungkwan’s. “Let’s get the paperwork out of the way and then we can talk about nitty gritty.”

“Yea,” Seungkwan said, a tiny smile lifting his lips.

Sitting in that chair, Jeonghan felt powerless. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Boo Seungkwan. He’d have to make sure this guy didn’t lead Seungkwan on. Even if Joshua looked so nice and so damn lovely. Jeonghan wasn’t going to let him take advantage of Seungkwan’s vulnerabilities.


End file.
